cuando el cielo llora
by sandy hyuga
Summary: hace 10 años un asesino mato a la familia de sakura buscando una valiosa recompensa pero nunca penso que le pagarian con la misma moneda,romance, drama, suspenso y varias pruebas por superar no se lo pierdan hay sasusaku...y otras en proceso cap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello

Hello!! People aquí les traigo un nuevo fic espero que les guste

Aclaraciones: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no a kishimoto

Para tener en cuenta: la historia se inicia en el presente de los personajes pero se retornara al pasado para contar la historia más o menos 10 años atrás, actualmente los personajes tienen 25 años cuando se realice el retroceso contaran con 15 años

Advertencia: ninguna hasta el momento

Cuando el cielo llora

By:

Sandy hyuga

Introducción

La prensa se mostraba emocionada, era una noticia magnifica de ultima hora, felices todos por el compromiso ante los medios de dos jóvenes a quienes la vida no fue nada fácil, la gente se agolpaba en el salón, en la puerta del teatro esperaban a la feliz pareja, se encontraban reunidas las mas prestigiosas familias entre ellas los Hyuga, los Uzumaki, los Nara y sus amigos, familiares mas cercanos…

Todos vestían de una forma muy elegante, luces, flores y un gran banquete, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el ruido que había anteriormente quedo en un recuerdo, una limosina negra llegaba, se sentían los latidos del corazón en el ambiente poco a poco el coche se estaciono, se abrían las puertas al frente de un tapete rojo, empezaron a salir la primera una hermosa joven con un peculiar color de cabello rosa y ojos jade su nombre sakura haruno, una importante diseñadora de modas conocida nacional e internacionalmente a sus 25 años, feliz, solo hasta ahora pero que muy pocos conocen su verdadera historia, el segundo un apuesto joven de su misma edad caracterizado por su profunda mirada azabache y su cabello del mismo color, alto y con la piel blanca y fina, su nombre sasuke uchiha, toda una estrella de cine literalmente ha protagonizado importante películas que lo han llevado a lo que es ahora, agarrados de la mano y con una sonrisa en sus rostros las personas estallan en una gran algarabía, se limitan únicamente a saludar y a seguir su paso hacia el teatro.

Una vez entraron, saludaron a todos y dieron comienzo a su audiencia…

-estamos todos reunidos aquí para que compartan con nosotros una fecha muy especial, como lo es nuestro compromiso – dijo muy alegre sakura

-agradecemos su asistencia, así que damos paso a la audiencia- termino sasuke, se dieron las señales los periodistas y ellos empezaron a tomar las fotos cuando se iniciaron las preguntas

-¿ya tienen fecha para la boda?

-claro será en tres meses- respondo sasuke

- imagino que será una boda fantástica- intervino otro periodista

-en realidad los dos acordamos que sea algo sencillo –respondió sakura con una gran sonrisa

-

-

-

-

-

-

Continuaron pregunta por pregunta todas referentes a la próxima boda pero las dos últimas fueron las que mas le sorprendieron y sin que ellos supieran removieron un pasado que por lo menos para sakura había querido olvidar por completo aunque no todo era malo en su pasado…

- ¿y piensan tener herederos pronto? – los dos inmediatamente se pusieron rojos definitivamente un tomate quedaba pálido al lado de ellos, así que sasuke respondió- _de pronto mas adelante _

_-_señorita sakura haruno con su mas reciente éxito en su ultima colección ¿no volverá con sus padres o los va a traer para la boda?- la cara de sakura cambio por completo claro que de esto solo se dio cuenta sasuke que la conocía bastante bien, iba a intervenir pero sakura respondió- _no ellos están muertos hace mucho pero estarían orgullosos ahora _

_-gracias a todos y disfruten de la velada es todo por hoy – corto sasuke antes de que preguntaran otra cosa_

Se habían retirado rápidamente y en un rincón sasuke miraba a una pensativa sakura después de la audiencia

-cariño ¿te encuentras bien?

-si amor lo siento… es que no pude evitar acordarme de mis padres…_si tan solo estuvieran aquí serian los primeros en mi boda, si no hubiera ocurrido nada ese día…si tan solo el no hubiera aparecido, la historia seria muy diferente…._

Lamento muchísimo que sea así de cortito pero es solo la introducción en el próximo se comenzara a relatar la historia no se lo pierdan ehhhhh (agrengenle un guiño de ojo), solo fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente también actualizare mi otra historia **Tan Fuerte O Tan Frágil Como Una Flor**, solo un poco de paciencia eso de mezclar trabajo y estudio es terrible!! No queda mucho tiempo pero todo por ustedes…

Claro que un fic no es nada sin sus lectores así que si tienen algún comentario (bueno o malo) no duden en escribirlo en un review (ayyy pero no sean tan malitos si)

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!**

**SAYONARA**

**Sandy hyuga**


	2. 1 el comienzo del fin

Hello

**Hello!! People **

**Les traigo el primer capitulo espero que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 1**

**El comienzo del fin**

_**Anteriormente….**_

Se habían retirado rápidamente y en un rincón sasuke miraba a una pensativa sakura después de la audiencia

-cariño ¿te encuentras bien?

-si amor lo siento… es que no pude evitar acordarme de mis padres…_si tan solo estuvieran aquí serian los primeros en mi boda, si no hubiera ocurrido nada ese día…si tan solo el no hubiera aparecido, la historia seria muy diferente…._

_**Hace 10 años….**_

Era un día como cualquier otro, una hermosa joven se miraba en el espejo, hoy era un día muy especial, hoy cumpliría por fin sus 15 años estaba muy emocionada había esperado por tanto tiempo, y después de ir a clases sus padres organizarían una reunión en honor a ella con todos sus amigos.

Se miraba con el vestido que usaría ese día, diseñado por ella misma rosado que le resaltaba su figura no completamente desarrollada pero que no estaba nada mal….-este vestido es genial – pensó _pues claro lo diseñamos nosotras siempre esta bien –dijo su inner muy orgullosa –_pues estoy de acuerdo, miro el reloj las 7:00 de la mañana, se dispuso a colocarse el uniforme del colegio.

Se despidió de sus padres y se fue, iba temprano así que decidió tomar el camino más largo y sin pensar llego al parque donde se despidió un día de su mejor amigo y aunque tan solo eran unos niños jamás lo pudo olvidar, se dedico a observar unos instantes el columbio vació ahora pero que la trasportaba años atrás…

_Se encontraban dos niños jugando en el parque, tenían como 10 años y eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde y estaba empezando el atardecer, una pelirosa se mecía en el columbio mientras miraba al lado y estaba un niño con los ojos tan negros como la noche al igual que su cabello su nombre sasuke uchiha su mejor amigo pero los dos estaban muy tristes ya que sasuke se iría hoy y no lo volvería a ver jamás…_

_-sasuke-kun porque te vas precisamente hoy? En mi cumpleaños…. _

_-lo siento es una decisión de mis padres _

_-no quiero que te vallas me voy a sentir sola… dice llorando_

_-no tienes porque vas a estar con mas personas pero no llores por favor – le dice sasuke limpiando sus lagrimas con sus dedos y aunque el estaba con ganas de llorar no podía porque ella lloraría mas._

_-no va ser lo mismo eres mi mejor amigo_

_-lo se pero no va ser por mucho tiempo_

_-tu no lo sabes de pronto no vuelvas nunca mas…_

_- te prometo algo pero si dejas de llorar si_

_-esta bien_

_- te prometo que cuando vuelva serás la primera en saberlo porque te buscare para decírtelo_

_- estas hablando en serio _

_- si palabra de un uchiha_

_-jajaja esta bien pero sabes que si no cumples te puede ir muy mal_

_-si lo se por algo soy tu mejor amigo no lo crees sakura_

_-si pero tambien prometes que no me olvidaras nunca_

_- si pero si lo prometes tambien_

_- por supuesto que nunca te olvidare baka _

_-oye no me trates así… y sellaron su promesa con un abrazo y aunque sus corazones estaban tristes había una luz de esperanza…._

- sasuke-kun –susurro la pelirrosa, había cumplido su promesa de no olvidarlo es mas lo recordaba como si Nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo, ya cinco años de eso y veía su imagen en aquel parque….

_-_veo que no has cambiado en nada sakura

Una voz muy conocida por ella se hizo presente sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos, giro lentamente y atrás de ella se encontraba con su misma sonrisa arrogante un muchacho con los ojos y cabello azabache tal cual lo recordaba

- ¡SASUKE-KUN!- fue tan grande la emoción que se le lanzo encima tumbándolos ambos al piso

-auch! Sigues siendo una molestia sabias – dijo sasuke y aunque no lo demostrara estaba muy feliz

- baka no soy una molestia – se levanto para que sasuke pudiera hacerlo y se dirigieron los dos a los columbios

feliz cumpleaños molestia –dijo una vez estaban acomodados

gracias y ¿cuando llegaste? Ignorando por completo lo de molestia seria una verdadera perdida de tiempo discutir con el por eso y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos

cumplí mi promesa te acuerdas, eres la primera persona en saberlo ya que acabe de llegar y como eres tan predecible me dirigí hasta acá… dijo divertido

-si me acuerdo y menos mal porque pensaba torturarte por un buen tiempo

-si claro… respondió con sarcasmo

-jajaja es bueno saber que a pesar de los años seguimos siendo los mismos cierto sasuke-kun

-si claro que ahora soy mas lindo – dijo arrogante

lastima porque yo te gano…_claro que esta como quiere kiaaa_ esa fue mi inner que casualmente revivió hoy desde muy temprano

bueno será mejor irnos si no queremos llegar tarde y que me castiguen el primer día de clases

Sakura lo miraba sin entender nada pero cuando el se levanto y le dio la mano lo comprendió ¡IBAN A ESTUDIAR JUNTOS!

-eso quiere decir… que estudiaremos juntos

-hmp

-pues que esperas vamos y literalmente lo arrastro hasta llegar al colegio

Antes de llegar al colegio hablaron de todo lo que sucedió (sandy: es extraño lo se pero en mi historia sasuke si habla al menos con sakura) y aunque la pelirrosa no cabía de la felicidad se le estaba poniendo duras las cosas las chicas rodearon a sasuke y tuvo que ser ella la encargada de espantarlas, es increíble como las cosas no cambian y parecía estar viviendo solo un sueño.

El día se paso muy rápido junto con sus amigos naruto y hinata completando el cuarteto perfecto, solo esperaba ansiosa la llegada de la noche para la fiesta….

-sasuke-kun vendrás hoy a mi fiesta de cumpleaños

-hmp

- ¡que bien!

-te espero a las ocho en mi casa chao sasuke-kun y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Si sakura hubiera volteado a ver a sasuke habría notado un sonrojo bastante fuerte y es que a pesar de los años sasuke seguía enamorado de ella como cuando eran niños y aunque no lo aceptara por eso la trataba diferente porque ella era diferente sin embargo lo primero que noto como todo hombre es que ella ya no era una niña en todo sentido sus curvas volvían loco a cualquiera y el no era la excepción, se dirigió hacia su casa tenia una fiesta a la que asistir…

Sakura estaba en las mismas condiciones no fue capaz de volverlo a mirar tenia una pena nunca pensó que seria capaza de darle un beso aunque sea en la mejilla era algo no, pero llego a la conclusión que las mismas mariposas que tenia cuando niña seguían ahí incluso mas fuertes que antes pero en el fondo sabia que el nunca se fijaría en ella…

Naruto un muchacho de caballo rubio y ojos azules acompañaba a su amiga hinata a su casa, ella era de cabello azulado y ojos color perla. Se conocían desde siempre junto con sakura y sasuke aunque este se fue por un tiempo, sin embargo naruto tenia un mal presentimiento había visto a un tipo seguir a sakura hace unos días, lo siguió pero al final jamás lo encontró desde ahí no había podido estar en paz, hoy le iba a decir claro que la vio tan feliz que no quería arruinarle el día, hinata se dio cuenta de lo pensativo que estaba naruto y armándose de valor le pregunto

- naruto-kun ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-hinata –chan no te preocupes es algo sin importancia

-pues no parece algo sin importancia

-de veras no es nada dijo sonriéndole

-bueno- no quedo muy convencida lo conocía muy bien pero era demasiado tímida como para acercarse lo suficiente y el valor que tenia a ratos no duraba mucho como para poder ayudarlo y se sentía mal por eso, llegaron a la casa y se despidieron normalmente, sin embargo naruto seguía preocupado, el quería mucho a sakura como la hermana que nunca tuvo pero que podía hacer, buscar al tipo en donde carajos lo iba a encontrar, decirle ocasionaría que se preocupara, lo único que se le ocurrió fue vigilarla por lo menos para que ella no quedara sola en ningún momento y el tipo no le pudiera hacer nada.

Llego la tan esperada noche todo el colegio se encontraba ahí la chica era bastante popular, ella estaba muy feliz. Sus padres estaban felices y ninguno se imaginaba el peligro que les acechaba, estaban todos reunidos esperando a que sakura bajara, no paso mucho tiempo y ahí estaba con su vestido rosa, con un poco de maquillaje y el cabello suelto se veía hermosa y el mas impactado era sasuke el tenia un vestido elegante negro que lo hacia ver muy bien, empezó el vals y ella bailo primero con sasuke, seguido de naruto y así por un rato, todo había salido bien, estaba muy cansada y salio un momento, necesitaba un poco de aire…

**Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí….**

Un hombre se encontraba mirando el camino por donde hace unos momentos se había ido la pelirrosa la había estado vigilando las ultimas semanas pero nunca encontraba la oportunidad de acercarse, lo sabia era ella la siguiente no hace mucho acabo con la anterior y fue todo un éxito, mañana seria el día tenia todo preparado, la muerte, la destrucción, el placer de ver un alma rota, era un espectáculo que lo hacia sentir vivo día tras día….

-_disfruta tus ultimas horas de felicidad sakura haruno porque a partir de mañana será un infierno_

Ella miraba el cielo y la bella luna llena mientras era vigilada por ese hombre muy cerca de los matorrales, soplo el viento moviendo sus cabellos y el sonido de una rama rompiéndose la puso en alerta, le paso un escalofrió por la espalda, no era nada bueno había caminado un poco, estaba sola e indefensa

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunto nadie respondía solo el silencio tenso reinaba aquel apartado lugar.

-ya basta si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto- sentía a alguien observándola, giraba varias veces, no había nadie pero sentía que si y cada vez estaba mas nerviosa

-porque piensas que es una broma – apareció en medio de la oscuridad de la noche un hombre, no lo veía muy bien tenia una capa negra y su voz, esa voz como sacada de un cuento de terror, era algo que en su vida jamás creyó escuchar

- ¿Quién eres? – tenia miedo lo sabia pero no lo iba a demostrar ante un extraño

-veo que tienes valor pero haces las preguntas equivocadas

-responde inmediatamente

-jajaja soy tu peor pesadilla-dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella

-ya basta aléjese de mi, y ¿Qué rayos esta buscando?-retrocedió por acto reflejo

-no tengo porque seguir tus ordenes

-le recuerdo que no estoy sola y vendrán por usted – si era solo apariencia no había nadie cerca, bendita la hora que le dio por tomar aire

-si ese es el problema lo solucionaremos después… no se te olvide sakura todo depende de ti, además esto hasta ahora comienza

-a que se refiere con eso

-adiós y le aseguro que nos veremos muy pronto

-no espere a que se refiere con lo que dijo, oiga no se valla- lo sabia eso era algo malo lo presentía pero no entendía nada, ¿Quién era el?, ¿Por qué la buscaba? ¿Cómo la encontró?, estaba de pie como una estatua la sola presencia de ese tipo le altero todo sentido, no razonaba, nada de nada y mas con sus ultimas palabras…

-sakura con que aquí estas… pasó algo estas pálida – le dijo sasuke

-no nada vamos para adentro, debe ser el sereno

-esta bien como quieras

Miro hacia atrás, en el lugar donde antes estaba el tipo, rayos porque sasuke no llego antes y su voz resonó de nuevo en su cabeza

_Tu peor pesadilla… un problema… una solución… _no definitivamente nada cuadra con ese hombre tan misterioso decidió olvidarlo… mañana seria un nuevo día.

_-dile adiós a la vida que conoces, ganare y disfrutare verte destruida….es una promesa_

Dicen que todas las tragedias suceden en el momento mas feliz de nuestras vidas es por eso que el capitulo esta así sin embargo no siempre será así lo prometo.

Lamento mucho la demora pero como siempre digo un poquito de paciencia

Bien es todo por el primer capitulo nos leeremos pronto

Y en el próximo capitulo se responderán algunas inquietudes

¿Quién será ese hombre?

¿Qué busca de sakura?

Eso y más espérenlo pronto comenzara la tragedia

Gracias a

**Vaalee95 por leer mi fic y dejarme ese hermoso review**

No se les olvide dejar unos reviews

Sayonara

Sandy hyuga


	3. al anochecer de una tragedia

Hello

**Hello!! People**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo comienza la verdadera acción…**

**Capitulo 2**

**Al anochecer de una tragedia**

En el capitulo anterior….

Miro hacia atrás, en el lugar donde antes estaba el tipo, rayos porque sasuke no llego antes y su voz resonó de nuevo en su cabeza

_Tu peor pesadilla… un problema… una solución… _no definitivamente nada cuadra con ese hombre tan misterioso decidió olvidarlo… mañana seria un nuevo día.

_-dile adiós a la vida que conoces, ganare y disfrutare verte destruida….es una promesa_

Tic…tac….tic…tac, veía pasar las horas muy lento, desde que paso su "feliz" fiesta no había podido dormir nada, miraba por la ventana de su habitación ya era muy tarde pronto seria de día, hora tras hora dando vueltas en la cama, era algo estresante pero no podía evitarlo, sus palabras, esas palabras la dejaron intranquila ¿Cómo era posible eso? muy simple ese tipo dada mucho miedo…

Volvió a ver a la pared tic…tac y el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj era lo único que percibía, solo habían pasado cinco minutos…

_-Aghhhhh! Porque cuando lo necesitaba el maldito tiempo pasaba tan lento _

Al horizonte la aparición del sol daba comienzo a un nuevo día, sin pensarlo se levanto rápidamente para irse a bañar, se iría temprano y tal vez con buena suerte se encontraría con alguien del colegio….

Muy cerca….

Dos ojos aguamarinas vigilaban cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirosa, mientras buscaba el momento perfecto para atacar, la vio salir mucho mas temprano que de costumbre, tenia unas ojeras muy proporcionadas que el maquillaje no pudo tapar y concluyo que su visita sirvió, ese era su modos operandi torturar psicológicamente a sus victimas .

La pelirrosa caminaba sin rumbo perdida en sus pensamientos, había sido buena idea la fiesta a pesar de ser entre semana a nadie le importo y hoy seguía todos como si nada…iba para el colegio raro pero la obligación era primero, pero tsunade-sama era muy estricta sobre todo con ella, lanzo un suspiro hoy seria un día muy laaaargggooo.

En la casa haruno…

Los padres de sakura, dormían placidamente, abrazados los dos escucharon cuando su hija se fue, les pareció extraño pero ya estaban a acostumbrados ¡su hija era una cajita de sorpresas!, sin embargo en el primer piso exactamente en la puerta trasera una misteriosa figura aparecía, con una tarjeta abría lentamente la puerta, solo un pequeño crujido algo imperceptible se escucho…

Se adentraba lentamente, mirando en todas direcciones, estaba seguro que no había nadie mas pero para el no había errores, observo el lugar todo era un desastre tenia puesta la capa negra y los guantes negros, un silencio sepulcral inundo la casa, faltaba el aire, subía una a una la escaleras, iba por le pasillo mirando de reojo cada una de las habitaciones por las que pasaba…

Llego a la habitación central tal parece que el tiempo había desaparecido, se detuvo por completo, movió una de sus manos hacia su capa saco una especie de espada la tendría lista con la otra tomo el picaporte de la puerta la fue girando lentamente, se abrió dejando paso a dos personas dormidas aun pero al sentir la puerta el señor haruno abrió rápidamente los ojos al verlo se puso en alerta se levanto inmediatamente.

-¡HIROMI LEVANTATE!—le grito su esposo, ella se levanto inmediatamente y se puso atrás de el en un intento de protegerse claro que seria inútil, sus ojos observaban atentamente cada movimiento desde que ellos despertaron seria hora mas escandaloso pero no importaba….

El padre de sakura se encontraba en posición de defensa protegiendo a su esposa, agradeció que la niña ya se hubiera ido sin embargo tenia miedo, sentía como si le faltara el aire, uno…dos…tres pasos se acercaba sus ojos fríos sin ninguna luz de esperanza le indicaron que había llegado el momento de luchar, se abalanzo contra el, lo esquivo fácilmente, se dio una batalla entre los dos, puños iban y venían, pero algo inesperado sucedió….

Hiromi tenía una mirada de terror, reviso el teléfono, nada desconectado, lógico, ¿que hacer? No podía salir los dos peleaban en la puerta no había salida, el miedo inundaba su cuerpo por completo, temblaba, era como estar en una película de terror y ellos eran los protagonistas, de un momento a otro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente había terminada su esposo yacía con una espada atravesada en el pecho, sangre y mas sangre cubrió el piso de la habitación……..

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas lloraba como nunca en su vida lo había echo, corrió hacia el abrazándolo pero ya estaba muerto, nunca mas vería su sonrisa de nuevo…

Acabo con el primero, resulto bastante complicado pero lo había logrado, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios, haciéndolo lucir mas malvado de lo que era, su capa había caído por la reciente pelea, se podía ver su potente figura, alto y acuerpado, sus cabellos rojos se movían junto con sus pasos, su piel blanca y tersa bañada ahora en sangre se dirigía rápidamente a su victima final, no perdería mas el tiempo,

Levanto su vista, su dolor y su tristeza dieron paso de nuevo al terror con un cuchillo en su mano derecha se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, en cámara lenta aparecían las imágenes de lo que había sido su vida hasta el momento pero un nombre apareció en su mente –_sakura-_ no no podía su hija estaría sola, no se podía rendir, el intento de su esposo de protegerla debería servir de algo, se levanto rápidamente, llego al tocador abrió el cajón busco rápidamente las encontró una tijeras, daría la lucha de eso estaba segura vengaría la muerte de su esposo…

El se lanzo inmediatamente, ella lo esquivo, le rasguño la cara , la sangra bajaba por su rostro lo hizo estremecer, se sintió mas furioso que nunca , la tiro bruscamente hacia la pared , un golpe en seco retumbo en la edificación, adolorida como estaba se levanto aun temblando y confundida por el impacto , lo vio, solo fueron unos pocos segundos, no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo pero le enterró las tijeras en su brazo izquierdo, dirigió la vista hacia su abdomen unas gotas de sangre salían, minutos después era como una llave abierta, era el fin, cayo de rodillas lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar mas allá de ella el cuerpo inerte de su esposo antes de caer completamente y que todo se convirtiera en oscuridad….

La había subestimado debió quitarle las malditas tijeras pero fue así ahora el también se encontraba herido, las tomo entre su mano y las arranco bruscamente y las guardo era mejor no dejar evidencia, hizo un poco de curación y antes de salir de la habitación miro su trabajo la primera parte estaba cumplida…

-lo siento no es personal solo negocios – dicho esto se marcho, tomo el celular

la primera parte esta cumplida señor

muy bien gaara ven por la mitad de la recompensa, sin embargo te falta la chica

no se preocupe le tengo preparado algo mucho mejor

como quieras con tal de que cumplas con el trato la familia haruno ya no debe existir mas

entendido cambio y fuera

Se dispuso a hacer otra llamada empezaba a llover, caminaba muy lejos del lugar del asesinato

-si diga habla con sakura

espero que te acuerdes de mi – al otro lado de la línea la chica quedo pálida se encontraba precisamente con todos sus amigos

que quiere

decirte que cumplí ya no hay mas estorbos

pero...

la siguiente serás tu…

Se corto la llamada, todos estaban supremamente preocupados ella no decía nada hasta que por fin lo comprendió...

-¡MIS PADRES!- Grito y se levanto corriendo los demás no entendieron pero al verla así la siguieron

No se sentía culpable, tenia miedo corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban , se sentía exhausta pero el terror era mas fuerte, diviso la casa, aumento la velocidad, la puerta estaba abierta se detuvo en seco…

Sasuke y naruto corrían tras ella muy cerca las demás venias mucho mas atrás, naruto temía lo peor y sasuke estaba muy confundido sin embargo esa mirada de la pelirosa lo hizo estremecer se veía el miedo en su mirada y se sentía impotente al no saber lo que pasaba, la vieron y se detuvieron un poco manteniendo su distancia…

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, entro a su hogar el silencio que había la hizo estremecer no era muy común mucho menos a esas horas, subía lentamente las escaleras sus manos sudaban , iba llegando le faltaba el aire, era el momento dirigió sus manos a l puerta le empujo, ese sonido inundo toda la casa y los vio…..abrió los ojos, afuera estaba lloviendo, y las lagrimas aparecieron sin piedad, sus padres, su familia estaban muertos corrió hacia ellos lloraba y gritaba, su uniforme completamente lleno de sangre, era lo peor que le había podido pasar…

Habían llegados todos sasuke y naruto, se miraron entre si y caminaron hacia dentro sin pensarlo subieron y los vieron todos al mismo tiempo se quedaron sin palabras el silencio reino de nuevo lo unico eran los sollozos de la pelirrosa, entendían su dolor y lo peor no sabían que decirle de nuevo la impotencia se hizo presente, llamaron a la policia era lo mas sensato aunque su corazón estaba hecho mil pedazos, los padres ayudaron a muchos de los presentes, era unas perdidas muy grandes…

No lo soporto mas salio corriendo como solo ella sabia hacerlo empujo a todos no le importaba nada, salio la lluvia cada vez mas fuerte recorría todo su cuerpo no pudo mas se tiro al piso, estaba en el parque, lo golpeaba se desquitaba con el piso, si dolor se hacia insoportable, sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia, sus sollozos con el viento… y su corazón con un cielo roto

_**Ahora se encontraba sola…. **_

_**Bueno es algo corto pero narra la parte mas importante de la historia solo tengan un poco de paciencia y nos leeemoss pronto**_

_**No se les olvide dejar alguna opinión o sugerencia y si quieren alguna petición ¡reviews!**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Sandy hyuga**_


End file.
